


Perfectly Idiotic

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Kuroo is helping Bokuto get ready for a date, even after realizing he's in love with his best friend.My piece for the Oya? Oya? Bokuro zine.





	Perfectly Idiotic

Kuroo was an idiot. It has only taken him several years and an uncountable number of rash decisions but he was finally ready to accept it. He was a complete idiot. Bokuto cleared his throat, hands twisting the bottom of his shirt as he stared at Kuroo expectantly. 

“You look great Kou,” Kuroo told him, forcing a smile. Several outfits were strewn across his bed, tried and discarded. Bokuto really did look great, his clothes just tight enough to entice and the way his jeans stretched across his thighs were sinful. And here Kuroo was, only recently having come to the realization that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, helping him get ready for a date. A complete idiot. 

“Really? I picked this shirt because it was your favourite colour!” Bokuto beamed, turning around to sloppily start gathering all the other clothes he’d brought into a pile. The knife in Kuroo’s gut twisted violently. 

“So which restaurant did you pick out?” He didn’t know why he asked. Maybe just to torture himself that little bit more? Was that a thing now? This week he was just learning all sorts about himself. 

“I didn’t tell you?!” Oh yeah, that’s why he was doing it. Even though it was killing him he couldn’t remember the last time he’s seen Bokuto this excited, which was really saying something. “We’re going to Butayaro!” There went the knife again. Butayaro was their special place! For birthdays and celebrations,  _ always _ just the two of them. He hadn’t even taken Kenma. 

“I think you’re ready.” Kuroo forced the words out, hurt bleeding through. 

“Are you okay?” Face scrunched in concern, Bokuto peered at him intently as Kuroo nodded. “If you’re sure… you better start getting ready then!”

“Ready?”

“Is that what you’re wearing? Not that it matters, you always look great,” Bokuto was quick to assure him, slapping a hand across his shoulder. “Let me find my shoes and we can go.” 

“Go?” Feeling slightly lightheaded, Kuroo thought it almost sounded as if his best friend was expecting him to tag along. 

“On our date? Are you sure you’re o-okay..” his sentence trailed off as Bokuto’s brows furrowed in thought. Eyes flying open wide, he flopped down onto Kuroo’s desk chair, dropping his head into his hands with a wail. “I forgot to ask you on our date!” 

The tightness that had been present in his chest all afternoon suddenly loosened and Kuroo was laughing. Hunched over, wheezing for breath, ugly cackling. There was a brief pause before Bokuto joined in. Kuroo was a complete idiot. Luckily the love of his life just so happened to be one too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get the creative juices flowing this year so come talk to me / gimme prompts:
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
